Brotherly Protection
by YuYaFan
Summary: A story mainly about Sparks and Gibson. Brotherly
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Break Me Down, Build Me Up Again

**Pairing: **Sprx and Gibson

**Genre: **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Other Characters: **Mandarin

**Rating: **K

**Summary****: **Gibson has just been in an argument with Mandarin and the most unlikely monkey comes to help him. A little OOC for Gibson.

*Line Break*

_Pain_

It was all Gibson could feel as Mandarin tore into him during their "private" training exercise. At first, one would question why Mandarin would practice with Gibson alone and not with the whole team. If asked, Mandarin would say that he was just helping Gibson "increase his skills" and that he was "making him a better warrior". But that was never the real case. In truth, Mandarin needed a punching bag, and had decided long ago that Gibson would be that punching bag.

_Punch_

"Ooof!"

_Kick_

"Gahh!"

_Slap  
><em>

"Uggh!"

_Whack_

"Ahhh!"

Gibson cried out in pain as he was once again slammed into the opposite wall. Sliding down, he landed on the floor in a heap, scratches and dents now covering his currently aching body.

He groaned as he tried to stand back up, but ended up failing and falling back onto the floor.

"Get up Gibson! Get up and fight like a true warrior!" came Mandarins voice from across the room. Gibson slowly moved his head to face the orange monkey.

"What's the point of this Mandarin? Why must you insist that we train like this?" he weakly asked, doing his best to glare at his leader.

Mandarin smirked.

"My dear Gibson, you misunderstand, I'm not just training you. Oh no…" he walked over to Gibson and placed a hand under Gibson's chin, lifting his face up to meet his eyes, Mandarin's smirk grew into a frown and he growled.

"This, is a way for me to teach you just how weak and pathetic you really are!" Mandarin's hand had by now grabbed Gibson by the throat.

"Gahh!" Gibson choked as he was lifted up along the wall, desperately and weakly clawing at the hand to release its grip. Mandarin's hold only got tighter at the attempt.

"You think you are ready to go into battle? You may be the medic and a good pilot, but as far as I'm concerned, you are no warrior. Relying on your weapons and smarts will only get you so far _brother. _You must also have a skill in both combat and stealth if you are to win in a fight."

Mandarin growled again and glared at Gibson's still writhing form.

"Me and Antauri have the power primate, Sprx is capable of taking down his enemies quick and easily, Nova uses brute force but is still a warrior and Otto can take down a good part of any army with his mechanical smarts. But what do you have Gibson? You have mental smarts but how far can you go with it? Not as far as you need! What you have in brain strength you lack in body strength. Which makes you weak!" Mandarin continued to shout.

While Mandarin was ranting, Gibson was desperately trying to block out his leader's words. It was true that he wasn't really one for battle, but he believed that he did a pretty good job fighting. But his biggest asset was his brain and it had gotten them out of tons of life threatening situations, but would Mandarin see it like that? No, he would just say that it was a lucky shot and that Gibson needed more training. At this point Gibson was stuck in between knowing that he was good or believing he was weak.

"Are you even listening to me?" Gibson snapped out of his musings when Mandarin's voice sounded in his audios. His eyes focused on the orange monkey, and he could see the anger in Mandarin's eyes.

"Y-yes…I was listening…" Gibson managed to choke out.

"No, I don't think you were." Mandarin smiled, the raised his hand. Gibson flinched away, waiting for the blow…..but it never came.

_Punch!_

"Aaauugh!" Gibson heard Mandarin cry out, and the grip on his neck was suddenly released. Landing on the floor with his back still against the wall, Gibson looked up and was astonished at what he saw.

Laying in a heap on the floor a few feet away from Gibson, was his orange leader who now sported a fist sized print on his cheek. Looking over slightly Gibson could see another robot monkey standing protectively between him and Mandarin.

"S-Sprx…w-what are y-you d-doing here?" he asked his brother, Sprx turned to look at him and Gibson could see clear anger and hatred in his eyes.

"I'm here…" he said "to stop yours and Mandarin's _training_." He finished, his teeth grounded at the last word. By now Mandarin had recovered from Sprx's earlier blow and was now standing up, he then smirked at his brother.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your intrusion Sprx?" he asked, no sincerity in his voice whatsoever. Sprx turned to face him, anger clear in his eyes.

"To stop you from hurting Gibson, you jerk!" came Sprx's reply, malice still lingering heavily in his voice.

"Hurting Gibson? Why I am doing no such thing." Was Mandarin's calm reply, the smirk still on his face.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Sprx yelled. "What else do you call beating someone senseless then verbally abusing them?"

"Training."

"Training? You call this training? You jerk! This isn't training, this is making Gibson your punching bag!" Sprx was getting angrier now. Gibson couldn't believe that Sprx was fighting Mandarin in his case. He wanted to try and calm his brother's anger, but how could he when Sprx had been right about everything so far? He eventually decided that he would continue to stay quiet.

"You have no right to question how exactly I decide to train my teammates!" Mandarin yelled back at Sprx.

"Yes I do, when you hurt my siblings, it is my business!" Sprx retaliated once again making Gibson look at him in surprise.

"Why you…" Mandarin didn't get to finish his insult since Sprx had decided to silence him by blasting him into the opposite wall with his magnets, knocking him out instantly.

"Serves you right." Sprx said, retracting his magnets, he turned around and walked back over to his fallen brother.

"You alright Gibson?" Sprx asked as he kneeled down beside his brother.

"F-fine" was the reply he got. Sprx frowned.

"No you're not." He stated and noticed that Gibson had his head tilted away from him. Gently he placed his hand on Gibson's shoulder.

"Gibson, look at me" Gibson didn't look up at him.

"Please."

Gibson's head immediately shot up at Sprx's plea. Sprx smiled down at him. Gibson frowned.

"Why?" he asked quietly, his eyes giving his brother a questioning gaze.

"Why what?" he answered.

"Why would you stick up for me like that?"

To say Sprx was surprised by the question was an understatement. He was completely shocked.

"Because you didn't deserve what Mandarin was doing to you." Gibson was going to interrupt but he beat him to it. "No Gibson, you did not deserve what he did to you. You especially didn't deserve him verbally beating you down." Sprx gaze softened at his brother and he smiled.

"Gibson, you shouldn't listen to Mandarin." He said. "You're smart, and talented, you're a great medic and if you ask me, I think you do a great job fighting in a battle" Sprx watched as his brother took in his compliment and smiled up at him.

"Thank you"

"No problem buddy. Now come on, we need to get you to the med-bay." Sprx tried to help Gibson stand back up, but about halfway through the process Gibson's legs gave way and he fell back down. Sprx managed to catch him before he hit the floor. He frowned slightly at Gibson's sudden groan of pain.

"You okay?" he asked.

All he got in response was a curt nod. Not really believing what he had been told, Sprx decided in a quicker way to get to the med-bay. Wrapping one arm around Gibson's back and another under his legs, Sprx gently picked Gibson, who blushed, up without any protest, and proceeded out of the training room, leaving Mandarin's still form inside.

Walking through the halls of the super robot, Sprx slowly made his way to the med-bay, being mindful of Gibson's current injuries. The monkey mentioned had fallen asleep against his brothers hold a few seconds ago, but Sprx didn't mind this, as long as he got Gibson out of that room and away from Mandarin, he was fine.

A determined look crossed his face as he glanced down at his sleeping brother once more.

_No matter what, no one messes with my family._

With that thought fresh in his mind, Sprx continued down to the medbay, his words echoing inside his head.

*line break*

Me: wow, that was full of brotherly love. I think I might of made them a little OOC but hey, I thought it was cute.

R and R please! Tell me what you think! You know, I'm thinking about continuing this story. But that is for another chapter, another time.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: okay, didn't think I'd get this done so soon. So I'm not going to bore you with details and let you read on. :3

**Title: **Brotherly Protection

**Pairing: **Sprx x Gibson

**Genre: **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **K

**Other Characters: **Antauri, mentions of Nova and Otto, Mandarin (in the end)

**Summary: **Sprx takes Gibson to medbay and gets help from Antauri who is not at all pleased with what has happened.

((Mandarin gets his butt kicked later on. ^_^))

Disclaimer: don't own it

*Line Break*

When Sprx had finally reached the med-bay, he walked in and gently placed the sleeping Gibson on a table. Seeing that he was comfortable, Sprx opened his com-link and called for Antauri.

/Antauri?/

/Yes, Sprx?/

/Could you come down to the med-bay? I need your help with something./

/Shouldn't Gibson be there to help you?/ Antauri questioned. There was a sigh on the other end.

/Gibson _is _the reason/ Sprx replied. There was a short pause, then…

/I'll be right there./

Sprx closed his com-link and waited for Antauri to arrive. A few seconds later, the black monkey silently floated into the med-bay and over to Sprx, but he gasped when he saw the prone form of Gibson lying on the medical berth.

"What happened Sprx?" he asked while floating over to the medicine cabinets and grabbing some medical supplies out of them then began to treat Gibson's wounds.

"Mandarin" was all Sprx said. Antauri halted his healing and stared at Sprx.

"Mandarin did this?" he asked, he started wrapping Gibson's arms in gauze.

"Yep, but I beat the crud out of him for it." Sprx replied, a smirk in his voice. Antauri gave him a disapproving look and sighed, returning to his current work, he spoke.

"Sprx, as much as I agree with you that what Mandarin has done is cruel and is in need of punishment, I highly doubt that you trying to hurt him will ease his anger towards you or Gibson." Antauri explained. Sprx stood silently for a moment watching Antauri tend to Gibson, a passive look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Sprx huffed and crossed his arms. "Still doesn't mean he didn't deserve it."

Antauri smiled slightly at Sprx's comment. He was happy that Sprx would defend Gibson in such a way, especially since they are usually bickering with eachother. He was glad that his siblings still held a love for eachother, and of course, a strong dislike of their current leader. Antauri silently promised that when he was done tending to Gibson, he would make sure that Mandarin knew just what happens when you mess with his siblings.

A groan woke Antauri from his thoughts and he looked towards Gibson who was moving slightly on the medical table. His face scrunched up as if he were in pain.

"Gibson?" Antauri spoke his name gently as not to frighten him. He heard Gibson whimper, his eyes were still shut.

"No…" Antauri and Sprx looked at Gibson.

"Gibson?" it was Sprx who called his name this time. There was another groan as Gibson started to shift slightly.

"No, p-please, no more….no more…" Gibson whispered. Antauri and Sprx exchanged worried glances and were startled when they heard Gibson start to yell.

"N-no! No! S-stop! Please! I don't want to train anymore…leave me alone!" Gibson screamed, his body curled tightly around himself as if he was protecting his frame from being hit. Antauri and Sprx were beyond worried now. Antauri watched as Sprx tried to calm Gibson down, only to have the monkey push away from him as if he would hurt him. Then something in Antauri's mind clicked.

"Sprx, I believe that Gibson is remembering what Mandarin did to him" He said, now also trying to attempt to calm his brother down.

"Say what?" Sprx asked, once again reaching out for his frightened brother.

"Gibson is having a memory purge, a recollection of an earlier event. A nightmare." Antauri explained, "A nightmare that he may never escape from." He added with a sigh. Both monkeys could only watch helplessly as their brother fought through his horrible dream, their bodies never turning away in case the other needed help. Gibson continued to shake and whimper. Antauri watched with deep concern, while Sprx's gaze turned from worry to anger.

_I am going to make that no good jerk pay for what he did. _Sprx seethed in his mind. Antauri tore his gaze away from Gibson when he heard the med door suddenly open.

"Sprx?" he called, only to see the door shut again, leaving him and Gibson in the medbay.

*End…of chapter two*

Me: and cliffhanger!

Sprx: I'm going to beat him up right?

Me: you already did that.

Sprx: so?

Me: no, you're not going to beat him up.

Spr: aww

Me: yet…

Sprx: ?

Me: it's all part of the plot, but anyway, R & R people! Im sorry that I took so long to update this, but I'm going to do better at it!

All: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello to all my readers for Brotherly Protection. I know that it has been a long time since I last updated this story and deeply apologize for taking so long. Now that I have my own computer I can start up the fic again. So without further ado, here's the new chapter!

((Disclaimer: don't own the show))

Enjoy!

**Brotherly Protection:**

**Chapter Three**

Sparx was fuming as he walked the halls of the Super Robot. No matter how many times he tried he couldn't shake the images that continued to plague his mind.

Mandarin beating up Gibson.

Gibson laying on the ground.

Mandarin shouting at Gibson using words that cut deeply into the blue scientist's already low esteem and breaking his heart.

_**Stupid**_

Gibson wasn't stupid. In fact he was probably the most intelligent monkey on the team, especially when it came to medical emergencies and science. Every single planet the team would visit Gibson would already have enough data to fill a book with and he wouldn't have even stepped foot on the planet yet. Usually Sparx would tease Gibson about being a nerdy bookworm and spending too much time reading .but in reality he was hiding his amazement at how quickly his brother was able to remember important information in such a short amount of time.

It's saved the team on more than one occasion he'll admit to that.

**Weak**

Gibson may not have the power primate like Mandarin and Antauri. He may not have mechanical knowledge like Otto, warrior instincts like Nova or cocky strength like Sparx but that didn't make Gibson weak. What Gibson lacked in physical conduct he made up for and doubled in knowledge. Who else would be able to fix up the team after they are injured during a fight with Skeleton King's formless. Who kept the Super Robot on course to their destinations and came up with strategies when the team was in a tight fix?

No, Gibson wasn't weak in any way but Sparx hated the fact that his brother seemed to view himself that way.

_**Worthless**_

That word topped all the others that had emerged from Mandarin's mouth. A word that cut deep into the blue monkey and fueled the fire of anger that built up in Sparx's heart.

If there was one thing in this entire universe that Gibson wasn't it would be worthless.

Gibson was the scientist and medic on the team. There were many occasions that his medical knowledge had helped the team even with the most minor of injuries. There were times Sparx would be walking to the kitchen in the middle of the night only to find the lights in the lab still on and Gibson still working on some chemical or computer terminal mumbling to himself while taking notes and data. Sparx could tell that Gibson had not gotten a wink of sleep because he could see Gibson's slumped posture, his drooping eyes and the shadowed bags underneath them. Usually Sparx would debate whether or not to step in and force Gibson to go to bed but he knew whatever Gibson was working on might be important for the team.

Or a stupid project that Mandarin made up.

Sparx hated the fact that their leader would go to such lengths and make their medic spend countless sleepless nights creating and configuring new projects that do nothing but keep the blue scientist from a good nights sleep. I mean really, how the heck is a chemical concoction that can grow hair going to do in a fight against the formless? What are they planning to do, give them a new hairdo?

Sparx hated how late Gibson stayed up at night. He hated how little sleep his brother would get. He hated Mandarin for making Gibson perform pointless experiments on the middle of the night. He hated how their leader made Gibson believe that the only way to prove his worth to the team keep performing these tasks with little to no sleep. He hated now willing Gibson was to do what Mandarin told him and didn't question him even when the idea was a stupid one.

But what he hated the most was that for the longest time they had done nothing to stop him.

They were a team, but no one on the team had interrupted Gibson to get some sleep. The team hadn't stopped Mandarin from harassing the medic. Sparx didn't stop Mandarin from harassing Gibson. Whether they knew about it and chose to ignore it or they didn't know in the first place, they should have seen the signs. They shouldn't have let it go so far.

For the longest time Sparx told himself he would do something, that he would find a way to help his brother and stop Mandarin form hurting him any further. And it was after this confrontation that morning that Sparx made a silent vow.

No longer would Gibson suffer under the constant abuse their leader imposed on him. No longer would Gibson spend another night without much needed rest. No longer would he do nothing to help. He will stop Mandarin's hold on Gibson completely. He would make sure that the blue monkey wasn't alone in his inner battles anymore.

_**Stupid**_

_**Weak**_

_**Worthless**_

Gibson was not stupid, he was not weak and he was definitely worthless. He was their brother, and they were going to help him as a team. Sparx would personally make sure of that.

But first. . .

Sparx was brought out of his musings when he realized he had reached his destination. Opening the door to the training room the red pilot was expecting to find their orange leader still lying unconscious on the floor. But when Sparx looked to the spot Mandarin had lying in he found the spot empty.

Typical.

Sparx growled deep in his throat. His eyes narrowed as he backed out of the room and closed the door. He was going to find Mandarin and make him pay for his actions. But first, a plan must be made before the confrontation.

**((Medbay))**

Back in medbay things had completely calmed down. Gibson was sleeping soundly on the medical berth, his wounds wrapped and on the mend. Antauri sat silently by his side in a state of meditation. While he also wanted answers from his leader about Gibson's current injuries he did not want to leave the blue monkey's side. He couldn't leave Gibson without the support of another or without protection. Especially at the chance mandarin would come looking for him.

There was a whimpering sound beside him that quickly brought Antauri out of his meditation. He looked down at the medical berth and found Gibson curled up in his sleep, a pained look crossing his face and small sounds escaping his lips.

Antauri reached out and ran a hand over Gibson's back in a comforting motion. Gibson's body tensed at the contact but then slowly relaxed as the motion calmed his body. Once Gibson's whimpering had completely stopped and his face had relaxed into a peaceful expression Antauri made to remove his hand from Gibson's back but was surprised when the hand was suddenly grabbed by Gibson's own. Antauri could see that Gibson was still asleep but his unconscious grip didn't lessen. Antauri smiled and gripped Gibson's hand back.

"Don't worry Gibson, I'm not going anywhere." Antauri soothed, his own grip tightening slightly in reassurance. He wanted Gibson to know that he would stay right here with his brother and that he would not leave.

Not now, not ever.

((End))

Me: I'm back in business! So there will be more chapters to come! I apologize greatly that it took so long for me to type and post this, but now that I have my own computer I can write stories without interruption!

Next chapter: Sparx makes a plan and gathers some help.

Bye for now!


End file.
